Where Wisdom Blooms
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: The Athena kids are obsessed with the Second Prophecy after the Titan War, so it's up to their friends to get them a bit distracted. Malcolm/Katie


PJatO || Matie || PJatO || Matie || Where Wisdom Blooms || Matie || PJatO || Matie || PJatO

Title: Where Wisdom Blooms – Love Soon Will Follow

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; set after the Last Olympian

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, fluff

Main Pairing: Malcolm/Katie

Side Pairing: Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: The children of Athena try to make sense of the prophecy, though some take the job too serious and it's up to their friends to make them loosen up a bit.

This is a Percy-pairing-free fanfiction since it's one of a row of stories I'm doing. Stories of all the side-pairings I always put into all my stories as if they are canon, so I make some explanation stories as to how they got together.

**Where Wisdom Blooms**

_Love Soon Will Follow_

Percy was more than happy with the way life was at the moment.

The war was over, they had won against the titans, his two female best friends were finally getting along and Annabeth and him were still best friends, even after everything that had happened.

And with everything he meant a stupid underwater kiss and a two-day-relationship that followed. The awkwardness that rose with being 'more than friends' was too much to overcome and they cut it before anyone could get hurt. No hard feelings stood between them, so everything was fine.

And the fact that they were still best friends was the reason he was currently on his way to the Athena cabin. Not on his own, though. The Ghost Prince was walking next to him.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit anyway, Nico?", asked Percy curiously.

"Wanted to check in here with you to inform you that I'll be off, searching for the Doors of Death from within the underworld", answered the half-Italian with a shrug. "Where are you going?"

"To check on the Athena-kids. You know, they're so observed with the next big prophecy, I doubt either Annabeth, Malcolm or any of their siblings have seen the light of day in weeks."

"Greet her from me then, will you?", grinned the son of Hades before disappearing in the shadows.

"I will never get used to that", gasped a girl's voice next to the Sea Prince.

Percy jumped slightly and turned to look at the brunette. "Katie, you scared me here."

"Hello to you too, Percy", smiled the daughter of Demeter.

"Yes, hello", grinned the black-haired demi-god. "What are you up to?"

"Ah, I thought I may join you on your check in, since it is either that or strangling the Stolls."

"They pranked you again", snickered the boy with a nod.

"One day someone will cut them for being such pricks", sighed the brunette stressed.

"And that will most likely be Clarisse", added Percy.

"Agreed", giggled the girl with a nod.

"So... You're worried about the Athena-kids too?", hummed the son of Poseidon lowly.

"I haven't seen Mal—them in days", nodded the female half-blood and blushed slightly.

"_Them_, of course", grinned the Sea Prince as they reached the Athena cabin.

He opened the door, the air within the room was used and heavy, blonde kids were running all around the room, with two of them sitting on a bed in front of Daedalus' laptop, joined by a ginger.

"There they are, the head troublemakers", muttered Percy and shook his head. "Hello, strangers."

"Percy!", exclaimed both girls and nearly fell off the bed.

He stepped closer and hugged them both. "You know you're in severe need of fresh air, right?"

"What? Why? No. We're busy. I think we may have a lead", disagreed Annabeth stubbornly.

"She keeps thinking that for days now", muttered Rachel under her breath.

"Well, if you think I'm wrong then why are you even here?", grunted the daughter of Athena.

"Well, because it's my prophecy, maybe?", snorted the ginger and crossed her arms.

"Eh... Girls, you're friends now, remember?", whispered Percy.

"You shut up!", yelled both of them.

Malcolm blinked at that and looked up to see Katie smiling at him. In less than ten seconds they were both out of the cabin. The light was a bit irritating at first and the boy had to shield his eyes.

"You should watch it. Getting so absorbed in this stuff is not healthy", advised the brunette.

"You're saying that as a child of nature", muttered the son of Athena.

Their way led them into the forest where a mild breeze was ruffling the trees.

"I am saying that as a concerned friend", smiled Katie. "We've won a war. And no one says that this prophecy has to come true for another fifty years. It may not even take place during our childrens' or our childrens' childrens' time."

"I... guess you're right", sighed Malcolm, popping his stiff neck. "It's just hard... We're children of Athena, this riddle is... off-setting. I mean, can't we go a single week without a big prophecy coming at us? Even if it won't come true for years or decades, it still looms over us."

"But that doesn't mean it has to haunt you every single minute of the day."

The brunette sat down on a lodge and Malcolm sat down next to her, both staring into the forest.

"Their fighting is always giving me a headache", muttered the son of Athena.

"Being in that crowded cabin is giving you a headache", corrected the girl with a grin.

"That too probably", agreed the blonde and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"What for?", asked the daughter of Demeter a bit surprised.

"For being such a good friend. Most of the time it's Annabeth. Don't get me wrong, I love her. She's my big sister and all, but... With her being best friends with the Oracle of Delphi and ex-girlfriend of Percy Jackson and owner of Daedalus' laptop... She's the main act. We others are pretty clever too, but it's always Annabeth. It's... nice to see that someone cares."

Aw", grinned Katie teasingly. "Don't get all emo on me, Mal."

Instead of a witty remark however, she earned a soft kiss. Forest-green eyes were wide in surprise as the blonde boy backed up some and stared at her awkwardly.

"Sorry. I guess the moment got me? It's just...", he took a moment to breath. "You're beautiful and kind and I love having someone at my side who for once is not mainly with me because of Annabeth. I like Percy and Rachel, but if not for Annabeth, they wouldn't be talking to me at all..."

"So you want someone all to your own?", concluded Katie and tilted her head.

"Kind of... I guess. I mean, we lived through a freaking war. And if my sister can't have the hero, can I at least get the girl?", asked the blonde a bit desperately.

This kind of stuff wasn't theirs. Children of Athena weren't good with feelings like those.

"Since I'm sure you'll be my hero in the next war... Yes", smiled the brunette and leaned in to kiss him.

Malcolm smiled into their kiss, because for once it was not about his sister, it was all about him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
